The Ripple in the Water
by solitarius-x
Summary: Could there possibly be something that changes your life forever? Xena and Gabrielle are forced to answer this question when they are thrust into the unknown. Trials await them that they have never faced before. Can they make it out alive?
1. The Things That Change Us

**Disclaimer: It is kind of laughable that you would think I own anything to do with Xena, and I don't which I cry about on a daily basis. **

**Also trigger warnings for violence and blood, gore, stuff like that. **

**A/N Basically it disregards Devi and everything after it, so that's pretty much where it is set, just before Devi, although it never happens.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Things That Change Us**

You know just one thing can change everything. A small ripple in a lake can throw off the balance of your whole universe. Everything you have ever known, gone in a split second. You might not even know it at the time. It might be something that happens so often that you fail to notice the changes happening within yourself. So you ignore it, disregard it, and leave it be, and you forget about it. You can't control the inevitable though, and it creeps up on you at the most unexpected of times. You could ignore the things around you, because such things don't matter. Until one day, the ripple in the lake grows, both in size and strength. You have to notice it now. For it is all around you. Just as you see the changes, the wave crashes over and engulfs you. You only have one choice now. Sink or swim.

* * *

It seemed like a nice, small town that they could stop for supplies. That they were in dire need of after Xena suggested they travel to India. The town looked good from the outside, they thought it would be easy a quiet place to rest and have a decent meal. Apparently not. It started pretty much like any night, if you could describe a night with this duo as normal. They had snuggled up together in the small bed, neither of them minding the lack of space between them, it was cold anyway. It started somewhere around three candle marks after they finally fell into sleep. Screams pierced the air. Screams filled with terror and anguish, souls that had no hope of escaping the fate that had been thrust upon them that night. Sleep was ripped from the duo, thrusting them both into action, the terror filling their heads. When they came down the stairs, they discovered a small population of the town huddled in the small inn. Death hung in the air.

Howls came from outside, the continued screams of the damned created a haunting song in the small, sleepy town. Xena and Gabrielle quickly hustled the wounded in the inn into any of the rooms, and set out helping the injured. All the while to the bane chorus that echoed throughout the town.

As they both helped the wounded, the brave or possibly foolish outside tackled the unknown beast. They fought it with fire and farm tools. Banishing them widely in an attempt at a defence. As the yells of anger and terror fell into silence, Xena and Gabrielle prepared for the expected battle. They hustled everyone into the rooms in the inn, protecting everyone they possibly could from the danger that was to come to them. They opened the door to death, and destruction. Houses were up in flames, the smell of burning flesh permeated the air, along with the smell of blood. Bodies, if you could call them that anymore littered the surface, yet the cause was not clear, until it was right in front of them. In all of its monstrous glory.

Neither of them were really expecting the events that came next, well no one really was, I mean who could. The beast, which was the only way to describe it. It was a deranged animal, incapable of any thought than to kill. Gabrielle had seen a few feral dogs in her hometown. Some just went mad with the heat of the summer, or if they were left abandoned to fend for themselves. This however, was nothing like she had seen before. When it was standing on all fours, its height rivalled that of Xena. When it had crashed through the thick bushes off to the right of the inn, scattering loose stones under its huge paws. Both Xena and Gabrielle had jumped up at the ready, Gabrielle with her fighting staff, and Xena with her sword, the chakram in the other hand. They were both ready for a fight, no matter how hard it would be, they had fought together before and they would do it again. The fight left both of the however when the huge beast, lifted its front legs up, and leaned back on its haunches. On two bent legs, with long claws that pawed the ground. Gabrielle's thoughts went wild in those few seconds, it looked like a wolf, granted a giant one, but a wolf none the less. She knew that Xena would try and protect her with her life. There was no way that Xena could take this thing alone, no matter how great a fighter she was, this beast was standing now at seven feet tall and towered over even Xena.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the thing in front of them let out a howl that sent chills down into her bones. This howl was like a signal, a signal for them to attack.

Xena's eyes lit up with the potential of a fight, the harder the better, she was in need of a good one. Though in the back of her head it reminded her of the blonde that she adored so much that was currently situated behind her, her staff at the ready. There was no way that Gabrielle was getting hurt this time; she was never going to get hurt because of Xena again. Protecting her will be top priority. With that thought running around her head on a constant loop. Protect Gabrielle. The war cry was released from her lips and she propelled herself toward the large wolf, sword at the ready. Underestimating the beast was probably not the most smartest choice when Xena looks back at this moment, maybe if she hadn't the event would had unfolded as they had. Though a ripple is always caused if something is thrown into a still lake. It doesn't matter what that something is.

In the stance that had been drilled into her as a warrior, Xena stood strong as the beast rushed at her, surprisingly powerful on only its back legs. She was quick to evade its large claws that slashed at air as Xena successfully ducked under the blow and delivered a swift kick to the thigh. It was mad with rage and its movement's jerky in its large form as it spun towards its attacker. They seemed to be at a standstill, Xena was definitely faster, but it had size and strength on its side. Whenever Xena dealt a kick or punch to the beast it was never affected it as much a she expected. The claws that it possessed were like daggers. Quick and sharp as they ripped through the air, trying to catch its prey within its deadly grip.

Gabrielle stood watching in fear as Xena tackled the beast. Xena was good at covering it up, but she was weakening. Her moves getting more sluggish and attacks less precise, more a sporadic set of movements that held a certain determination, Xena was not giving in.

Protect Gabrielle. Protect Gabrielle. Protect Gabrielle.

That was all that was on her mind, to protect the blonde she loved deeply. If apparently she was too much of a coward to tell her just this, than this will have to do. Xena had just started to figure out the beast's weakness, it had not yielded, and she hadn't got a proper strike to it. True its body was no littered in minor cuts, and she had gotten a good slash to its upper arm which was bleeding profusely over the ground. Xena didn't fare so well either. The beast had been lucky as she slowed down, its sharp claws hooking low and into her thigh. Not too deep, but enough to really make her think about her next attack.

Gabrielle watched on, ready to assist Xena when she needed it. Xena always preferred to fight alone, and never liked Gabrielle to fight herself. It looked like Xena might overpower the creature, its cut to its front leg, or possibly arm had not stopped bleeding, and its fur was soaked in it. Gabrielle might have waited until the fight was over, might have let Xena handle it. Maybe is she did different events would unfold from what happened that night. However, as soon as Xena life seemed to be in immediate danger, none of the villages were going to help, so Gabrielle took action.

The beast was getting angrier the more Xena evaded it, using her build to quickly move around her opponent. She was happy that Gabrielle had stayed back from the fight; she didn't want her to get hurt again. It might as well be by her own hands, if Gabrielle got hurt and she was unable to protect her. As they fought Xena analysed the beast in front of her. It resembled a wolf in the simplest way, it was a wolf. Though this one was like nothing like she had ever seen, it stood as tall as her, and was abnormally giant in all its features. In some far part of it, it looked like a person, the way it held itself on two legs, used its paws as hands and feet. Though the eyes, the eyes on this one where something else. They almost looked human, part from the glare, the look. The look was of an animal fueled with primal need and instinct. Whatever it was, it was a horrid combination that came straight from Tartarus. Xena was slowing, she could tell, if she could only get one more good strike at it. One more and it might end. Of course nothing is really ever simple, especially with them. Her next battle tactics were cut short when the paw of the beast nearly caught her head. Tugging as the loose hair. The next thing she knew was that she was thrown off her feet and landed heavily on. There was a pounding in her head, and the fall hadn't aided her thigh in recovery. By the Gods, she hoped Gabrielle had run, ran far away, somewhere where she would be safe. She didn't want to be the cause of Gabrielle's pain, not again.

Though apparently fate had other plans, far crueller plans for both of them.

Gabrielle sprang into action as soon as the beast had its paws way to close to Xena for comfort, this battle would be over soon, and she didn't think that Xena would make it out alive. Well she would if she had anything to say about it. She couldn't let her soul mate die, no matter how much danger she would put herself in.

Protect Xena, was the only coherent thought running through her head. It was for a good cause, to have the intention to kill such a beast, is murder none the less. She had to save Xena. Whatever the cost. The beast closed in on the prone Xena, who was struggling to regain her sense of balance. The wound on her leg, the blood loss, the blow to the head. She staggered but the beast was over her. Ready for the final blow. Rushing forward, as the beast opened its mouth wide. Its teeth white i the moonlight. Before the teeth could clamp around Xena struggling arm, Gabrielle's staff came in contact with its paw. She followed through with a surprisingly strong blow to its temple; Gabrielle could swear she heard something give. She really didn't have much more time to think about the damage she may or may not have caused, its attention was solely on her now, Xena forgotten.

Well this is kind of what you wanted, wasn't it? Gabrielle thought to herself. She could see Xena, basically unconscious against the wall of the building, struggling for composure.

The beast advanced on the small bard, her determination to protect Xena overcoming her fear of the outcome of this inevitable fight. Its eye was reddening, and a cut had appeared where she had hit it. There was no way, in any situation where she could beat this thing. The banishing of her staff only went so far with its hulking figure taking the blows. As soon as she cracked its rib though, it had enough of playing with its food evidently, and sprang forward. Acting instinctively, Gabrielle raised her staff and it pushed against the beast's abdomen. It forced itself against it; Gabrielle shifted her weight, raising the staff in front of her face. Just in time it seemed as its large teeth and mouth clenched around the wood. Oh Gods, there was no way she could hold this off, it would finish her then go back to Xena. It bit down once again and the staff splintered in two. Before she could even think to react beast was on top of her, mouth closing inches from her face.

The pain is all that she was ever going to remember of what happened next. It was more of the blur that the rest of the events faded into her mind. First it was the absolute terror, the fear of what would happen to her. The unknown of how her life would pan out, whether she would go to the Elysian Fields or Tartarus. For she was quite sure she was going to die, the horrible, mind numbing pain cementing the idea in her head. The next thing that she may or may not remember in a haze of fear is the eyes of the beast. Lighting up at the sight of blood that gushed down her shoulder. At the time of the attack, she could feel its long, sharp teeth rip into her shoulder, tearing as it went. The claws that worked as hands gripping at her hips. Digging deeper into the soft skin that it found. Oh Gods, the pain was like nothing she had ever felt before, and hoped she never felt again. Then it was dragging her, pulling her along as she struggled. It had moved back to all fours and was using it large mouth to drag her along the rough ground.

The pain.

The only really coherent thought at the moment, Gabrielle struggled against the hold, her arm that it had grabbed a hold of, useless. Like how she felt at the moment. She felt the rocks scrape across her lower back, break the skin, and release blood. The teeth in her right shoulder tore further, her bones long since crushed under its powerful jaws, leaving in its wake a bloody, mauled mess. The rocks under her skin were nothing compared to the pain in her arm,

Shoulder,

Neck,

The pain was everywhere. Radiating from her very core, and filling her every being.

The next thing she knows was that she wrapped her small hand around this one rock that had decided to dig into her thigh and smashed it into the snout of the beast. An act of desperation, an act of some sort of faith that she might be saved. She aimed for its face, head, and eyes. Anything in her reach. It growled through her skin in pain, but it did not want to give up. Then Gabrielle's face was covered blood, the teeth had been removed from her shoulder. The beasts roared in pain, a sharp rock imbedded into its eye, the pain unbearable for such a creature. Gabrielle could do nothing but know that it overcame its pain, it would be back at her throat in an instant, removing what life he had left in her now feeble body. Her fighting skills could not do any good with her staff in two pieces and one of her arms a mess of muscle and tissue, bones broken beyond recognition. There was no coming back from that. She would die here, just outside of unknown town, without Xena, in a puddle of her own blood. The last thing she would see it the beast advancing towards her while missing an eye. A bloody hole taking its place.

Xena woke to terror. There were people from the town surrounding her, talking to her, muttering something about her being wounded. Where was Gabrielle, she should be here. Last thing she remembered was Gabrielle's staff hitting the beasts in the head. So where was Gabrielle? Surely she didn't, oh Gods. Xena jumped up, her head swimming with dizziness of the sudden movement. Off to the side, near the bushes lay Gabrielle's staff, broken in two, beyond repair. If that was what her staff looked like, Xena dreaded to think of what Gabrielle herself looked like. She pushed the townspeople back from around her, the place incredibly heavy without Gabrielle nearby. The ground below her feet was different, changed then when they had come through the previous morning. The bushes in a far more pristine condition. She was also quite sure there wasn't a trail of blood there...Gabrielle?

The bard's name came out as barely a whisper, a strangled cry that rose to her throat and forced her to let out a mournful sob. A heart wrenching, painful sob that signalled that she felt her life had just ended. Been taken from her so quickly, when she didn't even know. Xena was the protector, the strong one, emotionless most of the time. Now she was destroyed, wrecked from the inside out. An unbearable pain that caused salt to rise within her eyes and spill over her cheeks. She was the protector, and this was the result of her, so called hard work.

There was nothing she could do, she believed Gabrielle dead, killed by the horrible, vile beast that had been ready to kill her. A beast that Gabrielle had taken on single handedly, without weapon or defence. Marks were imbedded into the trail of blood. Not claw marks from the beast, but rather small fingers. Grasping at the earth in an attempt to stop the assault on her body. End the pain and pull herself away. Xena was probably lucky for the loud growl that pierced through her morbid thoughts and brought her back to the present. The beast was still here. More importantly, did it have Gabrielle? Xena ran the rest of the way, ignoring the throbbing in her head, and mainly the blood trail in the dirt. She burst through quickly into a small clearing, and there was the thing, towering over her once again, as it howled in what seemed to be pain. Gabrielle, her sweet Gabrielle was carelessly discarded on the ground, her right shoulder and arm destroyed beyond belief. The flow of blood had ebbed from the wound, but the damage would be irreplaceable. Throwing caution to the wind, intent on saving Gabrielle, from at least a violent death. When the beast once again came at the bard, Xena sprung, and attacked for all that she was worth.

Save Gabrielle.

* * *

**Oh man, I hope you liked the first chapter anyway, because here it is. Yay. I have done a thing. So yeah, I just tell me your thoughts and stuff like that, because I am in need of feedback for this story. **

**Chuck out - TC**


	2. The Things that will Haunt Us Forever

**Disclaimers: In Chapter 1**

**The same warnings also apply**

**Chapter 2: The Things that will Haunt Us Forever**

Save Gabrielle

Xena did not care about anything else, not even her own life at the moment. She only wanted Gabrielle to have the best life, no matter how short it would be. This is what possessed her to leap at the beast. If Gabrielle was going to die, she would die with her soul mate at her side, and be as happy as she possibly could. Not mauled to death by an overgrown wolf that seemed to have it out for them, and the town. Surprising the beast with her sudden actions, it moved away from the prone Gabrielle and became focused on the new threat. Xena. Aware of her pounding head, and the powerful jaws that could close on her like it had done to the blonde, Xena evaded. She was used to the head on approach, but this, this required something different.

She moves the beast further away from Gabrielle, taking it into a tangle of thorns and weeds that sprung from the ground. It was slightly kept at bay by her swinging her sword from side to side. It was coming at Xena at an increasing rate, getter bolder. It was coming near dawn, Xena could see it through the tops of the trees. She wanted to finish this. Using her famous war cry, she pushed herself into the air, flying over the beast's head. Before it could turn around, Xena's chakram found the side of its head, disorientating it. As it turned to face her, Xena was on its back again, sword at the ready. She jumped, and with pure strength and determination, Xena pushed the blade through its back. Effectively severing its spinal cord, and piercing its pushed it to the hilt, pulling it back out, then into its back again for good measure. Ensuring that the terrible beast was gone, for good.

As it let out one more, a last roar of pain that echoed for miles, the sun rose. The sun's rays touched the clearing, brought light and life to the dreary place. As the sun came up, the beast shifted, moulded, into that of a human. A fully naked human male, face down in the dirt. A large wound from Xena's sword adorning his back. Blood covering his back, and coating her front Before Xena could fully think on what this meant, and what it was anyway, she heard a strangled cry. A cry that was barely a whisper from her beautiful blonde bard. Her bard that was now bleeding her life force onto the ground below her. Xena was over by her side in a second, assessing the damage done by teeth and sheer power.

Hardly caring about modesty at a time like this, Xena ripped at Gabrielle's skirt, making long strips that she quickly used to bind the wound. She ignored the whimpers of pain as Xena moved the broken, damaged arm so that she could reset the bones as best she could. She didn't want Gabrielle to know how bad the injury was when she became lucid. The mess horrified her in a way that she had never experienced. Of course she had seen war wounds, but on her sweet Gabrielle, this was its own kind of torture. The blood coated her hands as she tied the makeshift bandage around the gaping wound. Gabrielle's arm would never heal like it should Xene thought. The bone crushed under powerful jaws and the ripping of the teeth. There was no way back. She could not save Gabrielle, not from this. This destruction of bone, skin and muscle. Creating a gruesome image that even Xena couldn't stomach.

Xena held it together for Gabrielle, there is no way that she would lose it when she was like this.

Protect Gabrielle. In every way possible. Even from herself.

It took Xena the better half of a candle mark to make a stretcher for gabrielle, so way to take her back to the village without causing too much pain to her poor body. Gabrielle had already gone into shock and she was unresponsive to anything Xena tried to coax out of her. She was oblivious to the fact that Xena was constantly talking to her through the ordeal. She had ever so slowly moved Gabrielle onto the stretcher, she was thankful the townspeople were not crowding them anymore. She wanted to be with Gabrielle and be able to see her at all times. The flow of the blood had stopped by the time Xena had called Argo to pull Gabrielle along. The blood around her neck and shoulder thickening. It had coagulated into a hardened mess of blood and tissue. The overall sight making even Xena gag.

Moving Gabrielle onto the stretcher made out to be the biggest problem. Every time Xena would touch her, she would lash out in a fit of deliria, obviously thinking that the beast was back to finish her off. She was quickly worn out however and the trip back to the village was uneventful. Xena was lucky that Argo knew where she was going, for the short trip back her eyes were on Gabrielle and nothing else. Watching the twitching of her eyes under her delicate eyelids, the small movements of her fingers as she dreamt. Xena was happy that she wasn't plagued by the events that had just came to pass, but how everything would turn out, Xena dreaded.

Entering the village was another story, it had been uncomfortably quiet with Gabrielle asleep from her ordeal, and Xena brooding in silence, thinking over how to break the news to Gabrielle and in the long run, look after her. Xena was, she thought, being selfish. Not wanting Gabrielle to go back home. She would have trouble there anyway, for she was destined to be married, but no husband would want a cripple as a wife. So Xena would stick by her, even if she had to stop fighting for good, she would protect Gabrielle with everything she had.

The village was filled with the voices of the survivors. The ones that had found comfort in the inn and surrounding homes that were untouched by the beast's hands. When they came into sight of the scared townspeople, their attention turned towards the two people that had come to town the day prior, Xena and Gabrielle. they were first concerned, wondering what had become of the beast. Their collective mood changed to relief when they heard that it was dead, gone forever. Xena sensed there was something they were not telling her, though they had no reason to trust her. They gushed over her heroics for killing the beast, showing no remorse to the fact that she had killed something that had turned human at dawn. Maybe they didn't know. That they were just thankful for Xena removing the horrible beast from the equation, not the human who looked at her with such sorrow as it died.

Oh, how they were praising her for killing the beast and ridding them of its terror. They were joyful in its death, though their mood flicked like a switch, the next second anger filled their faces. Toke over their emotions like a parasite and turned them into beasts in human flesh. They gestured towards the prone blonde, who was content in her sleep as her body tried desperately to repair itself. They demanded to know if she had been bitten, if the beast had attacked her at all. Though as they got closer the red cloth around her upper body was enough to answer their questions. They spoke rapidly, something about a disease, cure, evil. They seemed to have so many opinions on the one thing, that triggered as soon as they saw Gabrielle. Xena interrupted their ramblings, her voice booming over the people. "I need a place to look after my friend, and medical supplies, whatever you have she has been hurt terribly." The resounding "No" that rippled throughout the crowd threw Xena off. She helped them when they were in need, but now they refuse to help, who did they think they were. Bastards.

They pushed her away, calling Gabrielle evil, cursed. They would not stop in their demands for them to leave. Here she was, with an injured Gabrielle and they were turning her away. By the Gods. Xena stood steadfast, if they wouldn't let her stay then she would get everything possible to help Gabrielle. Xena demanded supplies, medical equipment that would be used to help, anything. They agreed willingly, hopeful to get the the two out of their village so they could be safe again. They came back with herbs, a needle, and thread, and dry fruit to last them a few days. Xena could feel something was wrong with them, and was growing suspicious. "Please, just for one night, we can stay in the barn i just really need to tend to her wounds." Xena pleaded with the townspeople. They relented after that with a small discussion, maybe too quickly but Xena was not paying attention, she would rather keep her eyes on the bard for the rest of her days, protecting her from harm. 'Well you were doing so well in that weren't you,' thought Xena.

Together they had settled in the barn to the side of the village, away from the prying eyes of the people who inhabited it. They seemed oddly fascinated with the bard, wanting to look at her, and wondering what Xena would do with her. When they were both safe in the barn though Gabrielle started to stir, her body over working with the healing and making her restless. It was a numb sort of pain for Gabrielle as she woke up from her slumber, a dull throbbing ache that increased as she became more aware of her surroundings. Instead of the large beast leaning over her, as she had seen when she passed out, was Xena. Face tight with emotion that she was attempting to keep in check. Though Gabrielle could tell that her wound was worse for wear, as she woke further the throbbing became louder, more incessant. It vibrated inside of her and built up a feeling inside of her, a feeling that clawed its way up her throat and was unleashed as a pathetic whimper of pain for her predicament. Her feelings were reflected in Xena's eyes as they registered the pain that Gabrielle would be in, and Xena willed all the Gods to allow her to take Gabrielle's place.  
"Is it as bad as I think it is?" Gabrielle's voice interrupted Xena's thoughts. Then she heard her sweet bard again, with a smaller voice.  
"Am I ever going to be able to use my arm again? Because i can't feel anything below my shoulder."  
The voice broke Xena inside, her bard had lost hope, she would be cripple, forever in need of assistance, she would be helpless. There is no way she could defend herself with one arm. She would forever have an arm by her side that doesn't work, an arm useless for defending, to save herself. She would be dependent for the rest of her life. Though wouldn't it be the same to have no arm at all, Xena thought. Having a dead arm would not make it any better. Though the more ultimate question was could she bring herself to put gabrielle in more pain than she already was. Removing her arm wouldn't solve the problem, how much worse would she look. Would people had her for her disfigurement? There would be too many questions left unanswered, and to take advantage of Gabrielle in her weakened state to make the choice for her. No, no she couldn't do that, not to Gabrielle. She had done it plenty of times on the battlefield, removing limbs that soldiers would no longer have any use for. But Gabrielle, she was a bard, a friend, someone she loved dearly. There was no God that could make her bring more pain to the blonde by her hand. Stitching it was. "Just, just let me fix up your shoulder Gabrielle, then we can talk, I want to make sure that the wound will heal."

Gabrielle spent a good candle mark just watching Xena who was working on her arm. The pain had numbed slightly as the henbane that was currently taking up her mouth was doing its job. It felt wonderful to not be in as much pain a she had before. Xena was focused in her craft, she may not be the greatest with emotions, or the cooking, but she had a soft soul. It came through in the small caresses that Xena would make to Gabrielle's cheek as she worked, to the softly whispered words of encouragement every time she winced in pain. Xena may be a tough Warrior Princess, but on the inside she had a heart of gold and the kindest of dispositions. Xena's calloused fingers danced over her skin as she attempted to sew up what she could of the wound. Joining the two halves of skin together to create a patchwork, a masterpiece out of the blonde's skin. Gabrielle was silent, still, as Xena worked on the disaster that had become her shoulder to remake it into something that resembled what it used to be. Xena had added splints to the front and back of the shoulder, and had then set out to stitch the loose flaps of skin together, to cover up her insides.

It was a horrid sight for Xena, a warrior who should be used to things from the inside suddenly on the outside. Especially since she had caused a few of these events. But this, this n her sweet little bard, the thought was too much. How could she let this happen, she let her guard down and here they were, in a barn with the prospect of Gabrielle losing an arm. Gods she needed to stop thinking and get on with her work. Gabrielle had once again fallen into a restless sleep under the eyes and hands of Xena, the herbs doing its job to the bards body. Soon she had cleared the medicine tools away, placing a mixture of herbs, turned into a paste over Gabrielle's wound and wrapping it up again. Securing it in place, as she laid down beside her bard and soon she too had fallen asleep.

Just once, just once after the day that she has had so far, Xena would like a proper sleep. A sleep where she could curl up beside the blonde and forget the world around them. Apparently today was not the day, she had fallen into a deep sleep, something she never did. Though it seemed with the bard around she slept better than she had her whole life, just feeling the warm presence beside her, comforting her in a way that she needed after she thought her bard was lost forever.

Xena was woken, not by the sounds outside or the opening of the barn door. However she was woken by the trembling Gabrielle, who as she looked up, was at the business end of a very sharp pitchfork. After that Xena was very much awake, her warrior reflexes taking effect as the pitchfork was out of the man's hands and directed at his throat. What had possessed him to come at Gabrielle like that? Her threat to the villager came out as more of a growl as she demanded information. She looked back at the green eyes, wide with fear, of her life ending for the second time that day.

He was all in Xena's face, throwing curses, words of evil at the blonde on the ground. Foul words that Gabrielle should never hear, never have directed at her in a million lifetimes. His back was shoved hard against the wall of the barn, Xena ignoring Gabrielle now, her whole focus on the man who had set out to end her life. Her fist quickly connected with his soft nose and blood spurted in every direction, it was so satisfying that Xena had to hold herself back from another punch, as she craved information more than the man squirming at her feet at the moment.  
"She is a monster, filth, the devil. Call her whatever she is not your friend anymore lady." His words thickened and messy as they mixed with the blood that continues to pour out of his nose, falling on the barn floor.  
"What do you mean," the words were dragged from Xena's mouth in rage and fury, holding back her real intentions to the actual filth in this barn.  
"That thing, the thing bite her, she will be dead in a week i reckon, or you will be. Depends which one of you kill each other first."

**So yeah, thanks for reading once again, and tell me your thoughts. **

**Chuck - TC**


	3. The Damages that Come From Them

**Chapter 3: The Damages that Come From Them **

"_That thing, the thing bit her, she will be dead in a week i reckon, or you will be. Depends which one of you kill each other first."_

The blood of the man had long dried under Xena's fingernails as she sat on,top Argo, Gabrielle being lead behind on the stretcher, the henbane taking the toll on her body. curing the pain but causing her a fitful sleep. They had both left in a hurry after Xena had effectively threatened violence, and actually dealt it out to people who wanted to cause pain to Gabrielle. THey were opposed to her leaving, screaming curses. Evil things, telling her to kill the sweet bard, to get rid of her because she is some disease, some animal that would turn rabid and destory all around her. Xena was starting to doubt herself, if there was a disease, a curse could she cure Gabrielle? Would it be too late. The wound in the blonde's shoulder was healing over, the scar tissue taking over the flawless skin that Xena had always loved. The skin that had been mostly unmarked my scars, wounds from battle, but now was horribly disfigured.

The words echoed in her head, confusing her more than before. "Depends which one of you kill each other first?" There was no way, no God, that could make her hurt Gabrielle, no way that she would cause pain to the bard. Never in all her lifetimes. Yet here, through the ramblings of a nearly dead man, Gabrielle was cursed, diseased, poisoned. With what? That beast, thing, had turned into a man right in front of her eyes, He had been a creature, a wolf on two legs. Then human once again. Xena couldn't piece it together, she didn't have the time, Gabrielle was her sole concern. Would that happen to Gabrielle though? It could just be a random occurrence, and the bards wound was nothing more than teeth bites. The thing that troubled Xena was that the villagers to know what was happening. Any information she tried get out of them seemed to come with a side of ugly curses thrown Gabrielle's way, and Xena was having none of that. They would find out on their own.

She looked back at the sleeping bard. That was all she had been doing for the last candles marks as they travelled further from the village. Though she did seem to be getter better. There was more colour in her cheeks and she had lost the type of heavy atmosphere and decay that only came from the dead. The wound itself was another story. It seemed reluctant to heal the proper way. The stitches that Xena had used, were useless in the healing process. They were constantly falling out and the wound was closing over them and in around them like it should. The splints however were doing their job quite well. The shoulder was in the right place, and any bone that was left had the right chance of healing, of knitting itself back together.

Anytime that Gabrielle woke up, she never felt the pain in her shoulder, so apparently the herbs were doing their job in easing the suffering of the bard as best they could. It was in her sleep that she ached. Powerful dreams, nightmares, of death and decay. Of those huge teeth from the beast ripping into her flesh. Pulling her apart. Having its fill. She was helpless to stop it. There was no way to escape from the beast inside her head that tormented her to no end. Xena wished she could sooth these wounds as well as she had done the others. This however was for Gabrielle to deal with. It was by her will that she dreamed such things. No matter how much Xena held her in her sleep, no matter how many soothing words she whispered in the blonde's ear. Gabrielle would wake up screaming, tearing at herself, as to remove to beast from within herself, to rid herself of the filth, the dirty image that was implanted in her mind.

On the second day on the road, Gabrielle was surprisingly well enough to ride on top Argo, in front of Xena. Xena welcomed the warmth of the bard, the comfort that she sucked from her very essence. This was how she continued in the journey, she could reassure herself that Gabrielle was alive, safe, at peace. Xena could feel the bard inhale and exhale, every breath she took was a breath of life for Xena as well. It made her continue in their way. They could still go to India Xena reasoned. By the time they got there, Gabrielle would be healed as best she could and have started getting used to this new way of life with only one arm in use. It would be a welcomed change of scenery, smell, taste, and just experience. They could be at peace there, together, just the two of them . Leaving saving the world for another day.

They never stopped in any of the small town that they found along the road. Settling for the more intimate and private setting in a small clearing, bed skins beside each other, protecting each other even in sleep. Everything seemed to Xena to be getting better, at least slightly. Gabrielle's wound was healing more than expected, the stitches already been taken out as they impeded the rest of the healing process. The scar though was going to be an ugly one. The applied broken bones that had to be reset, the bone in her arm that was fractured from the fight. Which Xena only found the day before after Gabrielle complained of pain there. Her arm sat at an angle, never fully straight, Xena had done her best with the limited equipment that the village had provided, sometimes she debated whether it would have been better to take the arm. To remove it from the equation, so it would not be such a hindrance to the bard. They were lucky it was not her writing hand, as Xena believed that Gabrielle would almost cease to function without it. Without her words, she was not the bard anymore, she would be a simple farm girl with dreams of travelling.

Though with the arm, she could lead a semblance of a normal life, and not look as odd. Xena wouldn't mind either way, the bard was beautiful to her in more that looks. It was the size of her heart. The fact that she was constantly exposed to hatred and evil and never gave into it. She was nice to the people they met in towns, always wanting to help people in need. She had a heart of gold, no one Xena had ever met had such a heart as the bard. Her mind, her wonderful mind that wove stories like a tapestry filled with brilliant colours. The words coming together in a dance of imagination and wonder. It was a truly beautiful thing to witness. Her words painted a canvas of lovers, trees, anything the bard could imagine, all she had to do was speak.

Oh, how she wished her bard would talk again. After her timid question on the workings of her arm, wondering if she would ever be able to use it again. The situation became very real to her, very vivid, and her fate was sealed. For the past two days that they had been travelling the only words that the bard had uttered were those in the terror of sleep. Most of the time calling out Xena's name in sheer panic, desperation for her to be saved. Because Xena always saves her, no matter what. Now they both were helpless in a sense. Gabrielle facing the inevitable with her arm, and Xena not being able to protect her in her most intimate moments.

The silence was strange, she was used to the bard talking and now she got no word out of her. Gabrielle was falling into a hole, a deep hole that she needed to come out of as quickly as possible. It all seemed useless at the moment, the stitching and fixing of the arm, the trip to India, pretending everything would be okay. It was tiring, but for Gabrielle, Xena would stay with her until the end.

Gabrielle was sick of the state she was in. For the first day on the road, contained to the stretcher that Argo pulled behind her. Sure, she was comfortable and wasn't in any pain. Mainly from the henbane that Xena constantly made her consume. Not that she didn't appreciate it, the world was better without the pain. Without the pain, she could see in colour, everything was bright and vibrant. She could see better than ever before it seemed. The birds that flew overhead, she could see their beautiful feathers even from the ground, hear their sweet calls before she even saw them.

She was in a way proud, happy that she was gaining such good senses. Through this she could be of some use to Xena. She believed forever that Xena would always return her to her life in Potidea and never looking back. Now she had more reason than ever. Gabrielle was a cripple there was no denying it, unless somehow her shoulder miraculously healed, there was no way she was picking up a staff again. India sounded like a good idea, a sweet lie before she was discarded by Xena because of the wounds she had sustained.

However, the times of pain were nothing short of horror. The pain muffled everything around her, making her mute, or just wanting to escape. She had the massive urge to just cry for a while, but nothing ever came. No tears to relieve her of the pain that she felt within her chest. A pain unreachable by any medicine. It was worse in the night. When the sky turned to ink, and the stars pierced the darkness in only the way they could. Shining brighter than any fire ever would. At this time, this is when the monster, the beast came back for her.

She dreamed such horrible things. Things of demons, the beast would come for her, larger than life and would go for the kill. There was no continued struggle, no way to escape. In her dreams she was forced to be killed and then watch Xena, her precious warrior face the same fate. How Xena would fight, but in the end she falls, a blow to her back knocking her to the ground, unable to move. There the beast would tower over Gabrielle, the beast would consume her, whole. She was inside the beast, unable to obtain control. Gabrielle was inside a ravenous beast that its only lust was for blood and violence. It terrified her in a way, a way that went all the way down to her bones and chilled her from the inside out.

The dreams were without a doubt the worst of it. She could deal with the physical pain, but the emotional? Gabrielle wasn't sure she would be able to survive if it got any worse. All she wanted was for it to stop. To stop its torment on her poor body, making her weak and needy. By the second day, at least one God must have been listening to her silent prayers as she was feeling better than she had the previous day. She rode on top Argo with Xena behind her. The form of the warrior was a comforting feeling, and the bard relished in the steady heartbeat that was expressed along her spine. Xena gave her comfort, comfort in a way that no one else had. She could be comfortable in the wilderness, seemingly alone. She knows that Xena will always be nearby, and she needed it now more than ever.

Gabrielle needed a way to deal with her future in her own way. After the day on the attack, Gabrielle had not brought up the subject of her arm, yet she knew it caused Xena great distress. The blonde was sure that the wound would be worse than it was, yet it was already healing, maybe some of the Gods had answered her pleads for removing the pain, to make her better again so she can defend herself. She needed her arm, to protect herself to stay with Xena to go to all the exotic places they could go. She had even heard wonderful things about Japa.

The travelling had been a silent affair. Through the healing process and the worrying about her arm and her future, Gabrielle really didn't feel like talking. She needed to come out of the dark place she was in. It wasn't that bad, it was more the unknown factor in her life now. Would her arm get better, or not? The rest of her fate rested in that arm at the moment. Gabrielle could only hope that she would be well by the next moon, and she prayed to her friend Aphrodite, and Artemis that she would be.

In this small, insignificant village, that not even Xena knew its name is where everything changed. The people of this town were far from kind. They had turned away Xena and tried to kill Gabrielle themselves. What the two did not know was they had done it before. Three moons ago they had come across such a beast, it was wounded, small, frail. Where ever it came from it looked for a fight. It had come with claws and fangs, all sharp and white. Gleaming in the moonlight of the full moon.

It had attacked as best it could in its state. Killing everything in its path. It was then that it came to a house on the edge of the town, a small thing filled with only a recently grieving widow and her small daughter. They had had a good life so such a small family. The made their living working in the field, selling their produce to others, each benefitting from the others in the town.

When the beast came this all changes. It came to their house, storming through the door with brute strength and desperation. It was mad, madder than a feral dog in heat. In a matter of minutes both the mother and daughter were reduced to ribbons. The claws and teeth biting into flesh, ripping through the throat of the mother, its claw like hands holding her in place as it feasted. The girl was scared, of course. Fear taking a hold and making her mute and still. Her feet were rooted to the ground, and this ground was where she died, never moving from that spot again.

The townspeople had of course taken action, they could not fight it head on, though they still tried. The numerous dead foregrounding the horror that this thing could cause. As the beast gorged itself on the mother, as it feasted, mad and feral. The people ignited the house in brilliant light. The flames licked at the wooden structure, climbing its way up the thatch roof, and crawling inside. It caused terror to the both occupants still alive in the house. The thing was distracted from its venture towards the girl, the flames being its concern. There was no way out. The door barred and the windows and walls already consumed in fire. The girls feet her stuck to the ground in fear, her feet gone, reduced to ash as she died. The beast along with her, its terrible howl filling the air and mixing with the red and yellow dancing light.

The next thing they knew, men in colours and banners, spears and armour came marching in. A small group of soldiers that patrolled the countryside they claimed. They had been tracking the beast from some time now, trying to kill the horrible beast. When these soldiers heard that these townspeople had killed such a beast, it was not good news for them. They needed a live beast, a beast with figth still left in its bones. So they made a deal. The beasts were profitable to Rome and therefore profitable to the leader of this small had moulded herself for this position. Brought herself up through the ranks of soldiers to become a legatus. Through this role she could be the hunter she always dreamed, however with more money involved .

The knowledge that she received of the dead beast only soured her mood. For there was only promised riches after they were brought to Rome, Alive. It was needed, the games were a popular affair and it was hard to keep everyone happy.

Canache was more than displeased with the news. They had tracked the filthy animal for days, slowly but surely entrapping it as so they could gain a fortune. Now simple villages had killed the beast? She had lost her drink at this statement, causing wine to stick to her bronze skin as it fell from her chin. Her men knew well enough to stay clear when she was in a temper. A soldier with a short tight leash for violence never made a good combination. However she was just right for this job that had been given to them. How she loved the hunting, the look in the prey's eyes as they gave up, lost their strength, and gave in to the inevitable. "These townspeople," she spat the words out like venom. Causing her to lose the fortune that would be rightfully given to her. She hoped to be making a profit but now she will have all but naught. Worried to go back empty handed; she prolonged their stay in Greece, hoping to catch another one. Another vile beast to add to their pit, a pit where people and animals alike went to die for the joy and entertainment of others. Julius Caesar would not be pleased until he had his beast in hand. Canache was going to deliver one to him and reap the rewards that follow.


	4. Internal Changes and Inner Workings

**Chapter 4: Internal Changes and Inner Workings**

* * *

A week, a week travelling and healing for Gabrielle. Xena was surprised at how well Gabrielle had been healing over the past days. The dreams were still as frequent however, though Gabrielle was once again talking to her and acting like her old self. The words flowed out of the bard's mouth in a flurry of colour and imagination. Xena had heard the tale before, but she didn't mind, her little bard was going to be okay. Though she was surprised that it was healed so quickly, yes there was a large scar and definite bone damage, but she seemed fine. Her scarred arm lay by her side, unused, unable to be moved again. It wouldn't be able to, no matter how fast she was healing, it is damaged beyond repair.

Xena might have been aware of the changes to the the bard's exterior. The more put together expression, more cheerful look on her face that resembled what it was like before the town and the thing, beast and the things that had transpired that night. Much had happened over the past week and it was taking an emotional toll on them both. Xena was racked with guilt of letting Gabrielle come into harm's way. To be so brutally helpless in the face of danger and to be hurt beyond belief. Xena might have seen positive changes on the outside, though she was wary of the minute things that shrouded Gabrielle.

Gabrielle would be smiling gaily as she walked alongside Xena and Argo weaving a story of Xena's newest battle. Something she named Beauty and the Beast. Though it seemed under this once again carefree exterior there was something darker, something twisted that was growing inside of the blonde. It ate away at her life a disease, grows inside of her until it is ready to burst through her chest and come forth. It was like she was on the edge of a cliff, and soon, one day she would fall. The darkest would over run and she would be lost.

Gabrielle's dreams mirrored all that she feared over the past few days. The constant struggle where she saw blood, death, and destruction, and whether to tell Xena. Of course she told her some of her sick dreams. The pain that was always present, the mindless violence and blood that appeared around her. It was the hot, smart pain that she felt in the nightmare. Like it was real. As she slept it would creep into her bones, pull at them and cause stars to appear behind her eyelids. Sometimes as she woke up she would find her gums bleeding, turning her white teeth pink. Though by the time Xena wakes up a candle mark or two later, it has stopped. All the pain seemed to stop after a while. For that Gabrielle was thankful.

Life seemed once again to be turning back to normal for the duo. Xena was letting go of some of the worry she had for the bard, as she did seem to be getting better. Perhaps though so much faster than Xena expected, and thought possible. The wound had closed up, no longer as deformed as it had once been. The stitches had been taken out days ago. Even though the scarring was tremendous, it looked like the overall pain had disappeared.

Gabrielle could more or less see the light at the end of the trail. The pain from her arm was gone now. The thing that annoyed her was that her scar itched something fierce and there was no way of stopping that. The blonde would rather that though, than the constant pain that used to come from her shoulder. The one thing however that she could do without were the continued night terrors. They came out every night as the moon passed and the sky turned to ink. Each night she was filled with such dread, the violence that invaded her mind. polluting her and tearing at her chest. She could deal with the physical pain, for it was nothing compared to the emotional pain. The pain that sat for days in her head and ate away at her thoughts. Turning them dark and evil. Gabrielle dare not speak of such things with Xena The warrior was so closed off, so in check of her emotions. She might take it as a sign of weakness.

Night, an expected time of peace. When people are able to relax and take break from the ordeals of the day. Xena and Gabrielle had such a thought in mind. It had been a long day of travelling. The vision of India still far in the distance, Argo was tiring and they once again needed some supplies. About two weeks on the road and a hungry bard can do that. Although Gabrielle was hungrier than usual, they both thought it part of the strange healing process.

There was no need for a fire Xena reasoned as there should be a full moon tonight. Gabrielle was pulled out of her slight stupor by Xena's voice.  
"Sit. I want to look at your shoulder one last time. How's the arm?"

Simple.

"It's fine" She mumbled. "I don't get pains any more, though i want so bad to use my arm again."

A chaste kiss was placed in the mass of blonde hair.

"I know, I am sorry Gabrielle."

Her shoulder strap was pulled down by calloused fingers. There was a barely there tingle as Xena touched her skin, but nothing more. The damage to her shoulder was far from the obvious. The small sinews under the arm were broken, the connections lost. There would be no chance for Gabrielle to gain feeling back into her arm, never, and it seemed to be her curse.

"I should hunt for some food" announced Xena after the inspection of Gabrielle's shoulder, as she was gathering her essentials she glanced a look at Gabrielle. She always liked hunting alone but with the blonde in this state she didn't want to leave. She would be defenceless, and she couldn't get hurt again, Xena didn't think she could take it. Just as the warrior decided to only hunt within earshot of the camp-site, Gabrielle spoke.

"It might be a nice idea to put the injured deer out of its misery." When the only response she got for such a statement was a stunned expression, she continued as she pointed her finger,

"It's over there, it is kind of like dragging its legs so it must be hurt."

Xena left without anything more, though later she could have possibly admitted to the bard that she was right. She was just out of earshot of the camp when she heard it. A small distance away was in fact a baby deer, its back leg broken and twisted. Quickly Xena killed the animal and returned to the camp, the moon peeking out of behind the clouds. A full moon for sure.

It was a quiet night that was for sure. There was hardly any animal movement either. Like the whole place was holding its breath, waiting. Though for what it anyones guess. There was something haunting the air that night. Something forbidding and evil awaiting to rear its head. Even though this mood fell over the camp like a shroud, like the dark sky, the duo didn't seem to notice. They were both seemingly invested in each other. They didn't know that only a candle mark later everything would change.

It happened as Gabrielle was working her way through more of the deer. She had become terribly hungry and it was the most immediate food, it would not keep for long anyway. The rest would be made into jerky for the road. As the blonde was taking what must have been surely her third helping, she tasted copper. Something metallic and foul in her mouth, though she was sure she had tasted such thing before, in her nightmares. The horrible taste stayed in her mouth and on a quick investigation, her fingers too came back coated in blood. Next came the recognisable pain, the pain that scorched through her whole body. A pain that wouldn't stop until it killed her.

The moon peaked out over the trees, filling the small camp with its light. In the glow of the moon, and the steely gaze of Xena's eyes, Gabrielle changed. It started with the smallest ache in her teeth. A small thing that soon turned into something else. She couldn't hold in the cry as the pain filled her body. At this sound Xena was at her side in an instant comforting her, an arm around her waist as she launched forward into a dark abyss. She was pitched forward into in unknown as pain coursed through her body and all went black like the fur of the beast that terrorised her nightmares.

The moon finally exposed itself to the night and illuminated the small camp. The light reflected of Xena's eyes as she glanced around. Gabrielle had situated herself at the other side of the camp, away from Xena. She was having trouble getting used to the suffocating silence that was surrounding them, the only real movement was from the eyes of the bard as she darted her attention from side to side. She might have been content with the atmosphere if it wasnt for the look at Gabrielle was pulling. A look of distaste, and discomfort washed over her in a second. Destroying the bard's face into disgust and pain.

When Gabrielle pitched forward Xena was there, with a lending hand and a strong arm that held around the blonde's small waist. She could feel the shock waves that were crashing through the prone bard. Gabrielle was on her hands and knees quaking in pain.

The blonde could feel the heat inside of her, the red hot pain as inside her changed to fit her new form. The heat spread to her hands, the bones tensed and ached. Her lengthening fingers dug into the ground, the palm of her hand widening and extending beyond the possible reaches of sanity. Her hands and palms doubled in size, growing. Her nails contorting into small claws upon hands that more resembled paws. The shot of pain shot through her arm, through her body until it found her spine and bent it to its will. The delicate spinal structure burst through pushing at the skin that covered it. Her legs pushed back on themselves, her knees concaving, cracking, breaking until they were facing the other way. The bard was more than howling in pain now. Her bones bending any way they liked. Her feet stretching and contorting, changing so she was hunched, her back legs bent like an upright dog.

As Gabrielle experienced the worst pain she could ever imagine, Xena was lost as to what to do. The warrior that had always had a strategy at the ready or something up her sleeve. Of all the nights where her tactics were needed, she was still. Shocked as to what she was witnessing. She could do little but watch in horror as the bard screamed in agony and her bones shattered under her skin. Gabrielle's back arched and as her bulk grew around her chest, hair grew thicker than ever before. Covering her body as she shook with the waves coursing through her.

Lastly, or so it seemed. The blond's gums started to bleed once again, her teeth pushing at each other, growing and sharpening. Her face lengthened as her face was mixed into something new. Her ears moved to the top of her head, her face reshaping. Removing of who she was in a matter of moments. For both the bard and the warrior the time dragged on her several candle marks. Though in the new reality barely moments had past.

As the pain dies down, and Gabrielle's vision was not assaulted by darkness she became aware of the changes to herself. Everything was different, she was first closer to the ground, her misshapen arms and legs bending under her body as she stood on all fours. Her senses were assaulted by new smells, she could even smell the fear radiating off Xena the longer she stood there. Looking at her own feet her muzzle obstructed her view. A muzzle, Gabrielle shook her head as she did a double take. Ears flapped wildey on the top of her head and a growl was emitted between razor sharp teeth in frustration.

There was so much pain, pain as is flowed out of her body once more and a calm sort of feeling overcame her. She was something new, something different. Xena had backed up when the hair had sprouted from all places on the bard. Gabrielle's clothes left in tatters underneath the beast that had taken her place. Hair had grown everywhere. Coating the bar from head to foot in a brilliant golden fur that seemed to taken in the moonlight and project its own colour from within. A brilliant blonde, gold colour that was so like the hair of the sweet bard that Xena enjoyed braiding every now and then.

When Gabrielle turned to look at Xena, fear in both their eyes. The blonde was surprised to see that even on all fours she was above Xena's waist, almost shoulder height with the warrior. Before the thing inside of her fully took hold, its last effort to shape her the way it wanted, she saw herself. Reflected in the blue eyes of the one she adored the most. Gabrielle saw herself. She had become the monster, the horrible ugly beast that terrorised her dreams.

* * *

**Once again i hope you liked it, and feedback is, well it is well awesome so it would be nice. I am actually happy with this chapter to hopefully you all do as well. So yeah this pretty much sets the stage for what is to come. I did change my idea and made it that Gabrielle was semi-aware of what she is doing. in the sense that there i still that animal side to her in that form. So yeah i get to play with her character arc a lot which is pretty cool**

**- Chuck TC**


End file.
